Entre renos y sombreros navideños
by MakoSenpai702
Summary: La navidad ha llegado, los rumores afirman que el maravilloso evento se llevará a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Todos irán para disfrutar de la increíble fiesta que el instituto ofrecerá. Todos excepto el Grinch de la escuela, sin embargo, alguien le quitará su honor como el que no le gusta pasar tiempo con otras personas. Ella le ensañará el significado de la navidad.


**Nota: **Este es un especial navideño, espero les guste.

* * *

Las juguetonas brizas congelantes de la época navideña, desenvolvían sus viajes por los alrededores del campus del instituto "Alas de la libertad", especializado para jóvenes y adolescentes de cualquier carácter social y económico que habían perdido a sus familiares y debían limitarse a las autoridades profesionales que ofrecían sus enseñanzas en dicha escuela. Asimismo, el período de la época Navideña, daba la bienvenida a todos los alumnos, a participar en el hermoso evento realizado desde las primeras generaciones, que ofrecían una hermosa decoración sobre el campus, utilizando elementos sencillos y algunas luces que recorrían metros de distancia. Y como el viento y la incesante lluvia de copos de nieve, se complementaban para perfeccionar el frío presente dentro del instituto, los encargados de organizar el evento navideño, decidieron llevar a cabo todas las secciones en el gimnasio de la escuela.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, y las puertas del gimnasio recién se estaban abriendo para llevar a cabo la increíble fiesta a la que todo estudiante estaba invitado. Se podía apreciar la ida de algunas chicas bien vestidas y abrigadas, y utilizando materiales fiesteros bastante representativos del evento universal, así como los cuernos y nariz de un reno, o mucho más fácil aún, la utilización de un gorrito navideño que combinaba perfectamente en algunas de las chicas que llamaban bastante la atención. Sin embargo, no podíamos considerar a todos los alumnos, como amantes de la navidad.

Vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones obscuros, yacía en su escritorio terminando un informe de su clase de "Comunicación" la cual se centraba en realizar un ensayo en razón de debatir una postura respecto a un tema libre. Su cabello negro constantemente le molestaba la vista, por lo que debía pasarse su mano por su frente para retomar su concentración, y su lápiz, era un artista musical en cuanto a realizar golpecitos constantes en cuanto a la manera en la que agredía al papel. Levi acostumbraba a hacer las cosas a mano en vez de usar una computadora, era bastante versátil en cuando a la utilización de elementos antiguos y avanzados respectivamente. Un chico estudioso como él, de mente cuadrada y fría como la misma nieve, no era de carácter sociable, era un chico bastante centrado en sus ideas y sus fiestas solo podían resumirse a una soledad absoluta y de meditación.

Más, desde que se hizo amiga de una chica de su clase, sus meditaciones no han podido seguir el estricto horario que él se había inculcado. Tan pronto como logró terminar un párrafo, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. El chico decidió levantarse e ir a atenderlo.

-Así que por eso no podía concentrarme….- Comento frívolamente al verla – Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías y me secuestrarías….-

-Buenas noches….- Saludó ella con un rostro gentil.

Petra Ral de preparatoria se había presentado ante Rivaille. Ella vestida de una manera muy elegante: utilizando un abrigo de color café claro, unos Jean azules junto a unas botas obscuras, y un gorrito navideño que se le había bastante tierno, había llamado la atención de Levi. Su expediente decía que era una chica quien se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros y pos sus estudios. Asimismo, podríamos afirmar que se caracterizaba por pertenecer a la "elite" de los más inteligentes. No era una Nerd como muchos comentaban, de igual forma, participaba en las clases de danza y deportes.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Nos vamos…? – La impulsividad de ella, la hizo burlar la autoridad de Levi y entrar por sí misma a su habitación compartida con Irvin Smith – Ustedes dos tienen un cuarto muy ordenado….-

Rivaille suspiró - ¿En verdad tengo que ir? –

-Usted me ofendería si no fuera….- Tomó una pertenencia de Erwin que seguramente le había regalado su novia mientras respondía ante su frívola pregunta – Todos irán, seguramente ya han de estar allá disfrutando de la banda que los fondos del centro escolar logró arrendar… No quiero que pases haciendo tarea en un momento como este… Anda, busca tu abrigo y vamos….-

-¿Por qué insistes tanto para ir conmigo? Has estado todo el día tratando de afirmar si voy a asistir….- Levi se sentó en su escritorio y retomó la escritura - ¿Tienes algunas obsesión conmigo…? –

Petra se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos - ¡Idiota! – Miró hacía otro lado – Yo… solo…. Es solo que no quiero pasar la noche con Gunter y el grupo… ellos dijeron que iban a tomar y no quiero ser parte de eso – Su actitud hizo sonreír de momento al pelinegro – No es que esté interesada por ti o algo parecido….-

-Sabes que soy un perezoso para estas cosas… déjame pasar la noche aquí… destinado a vivir en soledad – Bromeó mientras intentaba hacerse el dormido sobre su escritorio.

-Sabía que alguien como tú utilizaría esa técnica, es por eso que te conseguí algunas cosas para que tuvieras motivación de ir – Petra se acercó a Rivaille y le colocó unas orejas de reno junto con la graciosa nariz que lo hacía verse de una manera bastante chistosa, hasta hizo la hizo reír. El pelinegro se sonrojó cuando pudo notar las suaves manos de la peli anaranjada rosar su rostro. Sabía que no significaba nada, pero en verdad era agradable las pequeñas caricias accidentales que se llevaban a cabo al momento de ajustarle sus cuernos - ¡Lo ves! ¡Ahora puedes acompañar a Santa Claus a entregar regalos!- Bromeó.

-Hasta tuviste el descaro de traerme estas cosas….- Rivaille se puso de pie y sacó su abrigo de color negro junto con unos guantes y una bufanda del mismo color – Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada para que vayas sola… - Caminó hacía su escritorio y tomó sus llaves – _Más le vale a Erwin que haya salido sin llaves, así podré volver antes usando el pretexto típico….- _Pensó.

Fue así como el "Grinch" del instituto y de la navidad salió de su guarida, con la ayuda de una hermosa y delicada chica de cabellos anaranjados. Junto con la salida del edificio de chicos, caminaron tranquilamente por el campus hasta llegar al gimnasio de la escuela. Petra podía deleitarse al ver la hermosa decoración de luces alrededor del bosque, y algunos muñecos de nieve y renos de plástico a sus alrededores. Rivaille por el contrario, solo caminaba con un rostro frío y con un único objetivo de llegar rápido al lugar donde su amiga tanto anhelaba ir junto a él.

Petra suspiró – Que frío hace… - Se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Levi - ¿No le importa verdad…? –

Él se sonrojó con él simple hecho de ver el guiño de un ojo. Fijó su mirada en el lado contrario de la ubicación de Petra y sus palabras sonaron entre cortadas – Para nada….Puedes quedarte así si quieres-

La realidad se vio un poco pesada cuando ambos chicos se encontraron con algunos estudiantes que iban pasando a sus alrededores por la ruta que habían tomado y los veían de esa manera. Petra podía ser de carácter tímido, pero sus sentimientos la volvían una persona bastante influenciable y la hacían ponerse nerviosa ante las miradas acosadoras de su imagen abrazada a su Heichou; terminó que usaba ella y su grupo para referirse a su amigo con un estilo más extravagante y divertido, era algo así como referirse a Rivaille como el Senpai.

-Auch... Estas presionando mi brazo con demasiada fuerza… - Susurró el pelinegro.

-Perdóname….- Fue lo único que pudo responder – Me siento rara cuando nos miran de esa manera….-

-¿Um….? – Petra solo se sintió ofendida tras escuchar ese desolado signo de interrogación. Rivaille era demasiado perezoso para poner atención a los asuntos personales y la manera en la que los demás estudiantes lo percibían. De cualquier modo, la forma en la que él lo ignoraba, podía servirle de consejo para ella – Solo tienes frío ¿Verdad? No es como que sientas algo más por mí…. Con eso ya puedes sentirte más segura….-

-Ah…. Creo que sí….- Se encogió de hombros y miró hacía otro lugar con una expresión decepcionante – _Así que esto es solo por sentir frío…. No es como que haya algo de por medio…._-

Al llegar al gimnasio, rápidamente ambos entraron. El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado de varias cosas navideñas, que asociaban renos de peluche y de plástico, árboles de gran tamaño decorados de una manera increíble y unas largas mesas decoradas con manteles rojos con elementos comestibles para que los estudiantes pudieran disfrutar de una alimentación de por medio. Globos y serpentinas a su vez, junto con los colores que respetaban el evento de la fecha. Petra a su vez, pudo ver la cantidad de personas que usaban gorros navideños y que algunos, casi llevaban un abrigo representativo. Y lo más importante de todo, las luces, que era lo que le daba vitalidad al evento.

-¡Es hermoso! – Le comentó con entusiasmo la peli anaranjada – Está todo muy bien decorado….- Ella decidió caminar para apreciar el inmenso lugar, Levi suspiró y solo se limitó a seguirla. Después de todo, él estaba ahí por su voluntad.

Caminando por los costados del gimnasio, había mucho gente riendo y disfrutando de la navidad, todos conversando y tomando ya sea refresco o algo más fuerte. Los más pequeños supervisados por autoridades profesionales estaban jugando con algunos de los globos y esperando la ceremonia de gratitud en la cual todos recibían por lo menos un regalo de los maestros. Asimismo, pronto Rivaille pudo ver la estancia de Erwin hablando con dos chicas vestidas de duendes, bastante sensuales y trató de llamarlo. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin lo logró.

-¿Qué hay Levi? – Saludó sin ninguna impresión – Ya viste que chicas más hermosas las de ahí….-

-Asumo que has de haber tomado algo….- Respondió con frialdad - ¿Me quieres decir hasta que hora terminará esto…? –

-Una de la mañana más o menos, y si estas en lo correcto – Erwin rio tras la deducción e impresión de Levi y volvió a tomar de su baso – Om… debo decirte, la música está excelente, la gente está muy agradable y puedes hacer lo que quieras….Dentro de poco vamos a bailar….-

-Como sea… yo he venido con Petra y…..-

-No pero… ¡Oye oye!….- Erwin realizaba movimientos extraños – Tienes que esperar al baile navideño. Todos estamos ansiosos para eso. ¡Me importa un carajo los regalos!, yo solo quiero sentirme bien….-

Rivaille le dio una palmada en el hombro y se despidió – Asegúrate de no tomar tanto ¿Quieres…? – No podía culparlo, él ya tenía 17 años al igual que Levi, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le dijera tonterías.

-¡Te veré después! ¡Grinch! – Exclamó con un poco de carisma. Tal vez eso haya sido una bala para el pobre Rivaille quien debía aceptar que le dijeran así, más, el solo quería volver.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió Petra? – Buscaba con un poco de preocupación. Se sentía fuera de contexto en un lugar donde las voces no se callaban y se escuchaban constantemente risas de por medio. La alegría y la calidez de la gente, era agradable, eso él debía reconocerlo – Que fastidio….-

Hasta que vio a Petra volver a su ubicación actual, con dos vasos que deberían contener alguna bebida fuerte para ellos. Ella sonrió con ternura y gentilmente le entregó uno para él.

-Es lindo ver como todos se relacionan aquí…. Un chico intentó coquetear conmigo mientras estaba preparando los vasos…- Se sonrojó – Era lindo…..-

-Que bien…. Me alegro por ti….- Respondió con un sentimiento, un tanto celoso.

-Vamos…. Quiero decir. No es tan malo…. Hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer….-

-Le gente se ríe de mí al verme disfrazado de reno. ¿Algo puede ser mejor que ello? Ah, y Erwin parece que está ebrio, voy a tener que cuidar de él está noche si no se queda a dormir con alguien más…..-

-¿Es en serio…? – Petra rio – Ha de ser muy divertido hablar con él en estos momentos, normalmente cuando él toma demasiado comienza a actuar de manera extraña….-

De pronto, ella tomó la mano de Levi y lo llevó hacía un lugar donde aguardaba gente conocida.

-Hohoho ¡Feliz navidad! – Exclamó Historia, con una barba postiza y una barriga artificial –

-Buen intento Historia-Chan, pero aun así a Reiner le queda mejor ese papel….- Comentó Ymir.

-Déjala….- Le dijo el rubio – Se ve que Christa tiene espíritu para estas cosas… - Cuando de repente un hecho perturbador le vino a la mente – _Me pregunto cuando dinero habrá gastado para comprarle regalos a sus seres queridos…_ -

-Pero miren quien es….- Llamó la atención Annie – ¿Qué tal Petra? Feliz navidad….-

-Feliz Navidad a ti también hermosa…- Se sonrojó – Y a todos ustedes compañeros. De igual manera, Levi les desea una feliz navidad…- Presentó al chico que estaba detrás de ella – No seas tímido….-

-¿Petra que haces con un muñeco tamaño real de Rivaille…? – Preguntó en tono bromista, Mikasa.

-Hahaha, muy gracioso Mikasa – Respondió sarcásticamente – Yo no quería asistir, pero Petra me obligó –

-Se ve que hay muchos sentimientos detrás de esa intención – Annie se cruzó de brazos y asintió dos veces.

-¡Eh….! – La peli anaranjada se sintió avergonzada aún más - ¡No es eso! No es que sienta algo por Levi o algo parecido….-

-Petra-Senpai, ya deje de comportarse como una Tsundere. Usted lo sabe muy bien – Señaló Christa.

-En fin, ahora tenemos a dos fenómenos naturales aquí. El Grinch y Santa Claus – Comentó Ymir, en razón de referirse a Reiner y Levi.

Justo en ese momento, Rivaille tomó el brazo de Reiner y lo sedujo hasta llevárselo hacía las afueras del gimnasio. El frio abundaba en ese lugar, por suerte ambos andaban con abrigos y con sus bufandas respetivas. Levi utilizando colores muy negativos mientras que Reiner era un poco más variable y optaba por utilizar el color beige para referirse a su abrigo y bufanda.

-Feliz Navidad… - le sonrió el rubio. Se sintió alagada cuando recibió un "Igualmente" - ¿Necesitas algo?-

-La verdad… Yo solo quería venir para preguntarte algo….- Comentó frívolamente.

-Lo siento Levi, a mí me gustan las chicas….- Bromeó el rubio tras escuchar aquella declaración.

-No es eso idiota. Quiero decir… usted conoce mucho a Petra, ¿Por qué tiene que preocuparse tanto por mí y los demás…..? –

Reiner suspiró y se sentó en una banca cercana – No sé amigo…. Como la naturaleza de todas las chicas, tal vez ella alberge sentimientos por ti… - Se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué se yo? Podría significar millones de cosas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué usted me ha citado a mí…. No soy un experto en Petra….-

-Eres con quien sé llevarme bien….- Levi se sentó a su lado – Sería difícil preguntarle esto a Bertholt o a Eren quien es el que más balbucea, tu eres un chico de mi agrado….-

-Gracias, me agrada oír eso….Pero si quieres mi opinión personal. Amigo, creo que deberías ser un poco más gentil con Petra, ella en verdad se preocupa por ti, creo que no podría soportar que pases una navidad en tu habitación haciendo los deberes… -

-Se hubiera alejado de mí si hubiera querido…. Pero no lo hace…..-

Levemente, se mantuvo un silencio entre ambos. Reiner no era muy sociable cuando estaba fuera del cuadro amistoso común que se formaba con Mikasa y los demás. Asimismo, Levi estaba tratando de crear vida social con un chico que consideraba apto para llevar a cabo sus planes. Hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo va tu declaración? ¿Crees poder decirle a Christa lo que sientes…? –

-¿Tú como sabes eso...? – Reiner se sonrojó.

-Vamos, puede que sea un chico frío e indiferente pero tampoco seré estúpido….-

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros – Con Berth a mi lado me siento confundido. No sabría afirmar si mi relación con Christa a futura posibilidad pueda funcionar, tengo que pensar un poco sobre eso…-

-Creo que debería ponerme a pensar en esas cosas también….- Rivaille lo miró a los ojos - ¿En verdad crees que soy un Grinch? Quisiera la verdad por favor….-

-Usted será un Grinch si no se apresura para que reciba mi regalo….- De momento Petra apareció, tomó el brazo de Rivaille y lo obligó a entrar al gimnasio. Reiner rio tras aquello y los siguió caminando.

Se podía ver como la multitud bailaba, la música estaba a un sonar más o menos decente y los más pequeños ya se habían retirado. La preparatoria era la única que quedaba y se podía notar la manera en la que algunas bailaban muy juntos y otros coqueteaban a pleno momento de bailar.

-Esto… ¡Feliz Navidad Rivaille! – Exclamó aquello con un obsequio entre sus manos.

-Oh….- El chico se impresionó al ver semejante regalo – Gracias….- Lo recibió y de inmediato decidió desenvolverlo para ver que era. La cara de esperanza de Petra simplemente lo destrozaba, ella esperaba que en verdad la fuera a gustar, así que debía esforzarse para no ser tan cruel.

La dificultad no hizo tan pesada cuando notó un cuadro con muchas fotos de ellos dos, donde salían haciendo diferentes actividades, en las cuales, Levi parecía estar siempre serio, más, hubieron momentos en los que parecía sonreír o mirar con ternura e inocencia.

-Es…. es…. perfecto….- Comentó casi sin voz. No esperaba algo tan original como aquello.

-Era importante para mí darte algo de valor…. No creí que alguna cosa fuera a compensar…- Se sonrojó.

-Me siento mal Petra….- Ella se impresionó al escuchar ello – No tengo nada para ti….-

-Estoy bien…- Asintió con un rostro comprensivo – La navidad no se trata de recibir, es algo más profundo. Pero yo en verdad quería darte algo….-

-Yo en serio debo buscar la manera de recompensarla….-

-déjalo así…. Siempre y cuando lo pongas en tu escritorio…. Está b…-

Justo cuando ella intentó mencionar la última palabra, la calidez de los labios de Rivaille visitaron completamente la suavidad de sus labios, encontrándose en un profundo beso en el cual, el pelinegro había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar de la pasión y sensación de dicho contacto. Ella solamente se quedó en completa impresión al sentir algo como eso, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al igual que él de su compañero. Levi parecía nervioso al ver como sus manos ubicadas en la cintura de ella, temblaban, más las manos de Petra tuvieron la suficiente confianza como para aferrarse a su cuello. Justo cuando el chico iba a cortar el beso, ella no se lo permitió y decidió seguir adelante.

Al separarse, Petra parecía triste y sonrojada. Levi llevó su frente al hacer contacto con la de ella.

-Idiota…. ¿Por qué no avisas para hacer algo como eso…..? –

-Creí que sería más apasionado y sincero en un momento como este….- Comentó con un pequeño rubor – Es su regalo por darme esto…. Yo en verdad lo aprecio….Sin ti yo hubiera estado amargado en mi habitación. Perdóname por ser tan idiota contigo….-

Petra infló sus mejillas con un rostro gracioso - ¿Estás diciéndome todas esas cosas en un momento como este….? No eres tan frío como yo creí…..-

Levi volvió a besar los labios de Petra mientras ella nuevamente se impresionaba.

-Eres tan dulce y suave….- El chico de por medio decidió sonreír – Te desmayarías si digo que me gustas…-

-Chotto… usted no me deja disfrutar sus besos….- Nuevamente infló sus mejillas – No es como si no me gustara, pero un novio que besa de improviso no conoce el patrón de los tiempos….-

-¿Así que ya estas emparejándome en una relación….? – El chico sonrió al ver la manera en la que ella se sonrojaba y decidió besarla nuevamente – No me molestaría que usted fuera mía…. Voy a trabajar en un colach de nuestras fotos y tendrás que ponerlo en tu escritorio….-

-Yo solo quiero disfrutar de mi regalo de navidad…- Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Está bien…..- Levi señaló sus cuernos y su nariz, haciendo que ella se confundiera - Después de todo soy tuyo...-

Petra rio y abrazó con fuerza a su nuevo novio que se había hecho por cuestiones de Rivaille.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron por las afueras del gimnasio en búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo y desolado. Sin embargo, se encontraron con el grupo de Eren y los demás, y vieron cómo se impresionaban al verlos de esa manera.

-¿Le gusta mi regalo de navidad…? – Preguntó con entusiasmo la peli anaranjada – No se toca, es solo mío….-

Levi asintió, creando ternura en sus acciones. Intentó ser frívolo ante aquello, pero su sonrojo no lo dejó.

-¡Es hermoso! Les tomaré una fotografía…- Avisó Christa al momento de sacar su cámara – Pónganse en ese árbol de navidad de ahí mientras se miran mutuamente….-

La imagen fue tomada a razón de una hermosa pareja que había nacido ese mismo día. Asimismo, Levi decidió imprimir esa imagen y ponerla en un cuadro tan pronto como fuera posible, para lograr que Petra pudiera ponerla en su habitación para poder mirarla cada vez que se levantara.

"Feliz Navidad, hermosa" "Yo te amo"

* * *

**Nota autor: **Espero les haya gustado este especial de navidad. Creí poder crearlo el día anterior pero tuve muchas complicaciones. Este es mi cuarto LeviPetra y debo decir que son muy bonitos juntos. Espero me dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal les pareció este Fanfic. De antemano gracias y espero lo hayan pasado genial en sus navidades, que hayan disfrutado bastante junto a la familia. ¡Saludos!


End file.
